


Saving Snape

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #583: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Elves.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saving Snape

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #583: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Elves.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Saving Snape

~

“No.” 

Minerva sighed. “Please, Severus. You need help at home. It’s the best option.” 

“I don’t need an elf.” Severus looked away from her. “I’ll be fine on my own.” 

Minerva huffed. “If you’d just let Blimpy--”

Severus’ lips thinned. “It’s not necessary.” 

“Nevertheless--”

“You may as well stop arguing, Severus,” said Poppy. “If Minerva says you’re to have help, you’re going to have help.” 

“I refuse to be spied upon in my own home. Also, I’ve...made my own arrangements.” 

“Oh?” Minerva raised an eyebrow. “What arrangements are those?” 

“They’re...personal.”

Minerva and Poppy exchanged a glance. “Severus--”

“No.” 

~

“Can we do this against his will?” Poppy asked. 

Minerva huffed. “He’s forcing us to help him secretly.” 

Poppy coughed. “Still, having Blimpy surveil him seems...extreme. What if he really did arrange for help at home?” 

“Please.” Minerva rolled her eyes. “His idea of help is probably laying in a store of extra potions. Severus can be so bloody stubborn.” 

Poppy smiled. “True. Seems to be a trait of all Hogwarts Headmasters.” 

Minerva snorted. “Think what you like, but I instructed Blimpy to watch Severus and report any problems to me.” 

“I hope it works.”

Minerva hummed. “It will.” 

~

“Headmistress! Headmaster Snape, he is under attack!” 

Minerva sat bolt upright in bed, heart pounding. Before her stood Blimpy, clearly distressed. “Wha--?” 

“Headmaster Snape! Someone is being in his house and is attacking him! Headmaster is screaming!” 

“Damn.” Summoning her dressing gown, Minerva threw it on. “Show me.” 

They landed before Severus’ bedroom, Minerva at the ready. When she heard the cries coming from inside she shouted, “ _Alohomora_!” 

The door flew open and, to Minerva’s horror, she came face to face with Severus naked in bed, an equally naked Harry Potter on top of him, riding him. 

“Fuck!” Harry shouted. 

~

Minerva’s eyes went wide. “Oh Merlin,” she gasped. 

Blimpy tugged at her hem. “Headmistress saves Headmaster now?” 

Severus, after covering both himself and Harry with a blanket, raised an eyebrow. “Minerva. Why are you here?” His gaze flicked to Blimpy. “With the elf I expressly forbade you to assign to me.” 

Minerva coughed, lowering her wand. “I thought you were being too proud to accept help...” She trailed off. “Well. It seems you do have, erm, some assistance. Carry on.” 

Smirking, Severus waved his wand, shutting the door in her face. “Trust me,” he called through the door. “We shall.” 

~


End file.
